


Where the absence of brain-to-mouth filter can also affect werewolves.

by Myrtille



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek says what everyone thinks, Everyone is hot, M/M, Papa Argent and Papa Stilinsky like to have drinks with Derek, Stiles is hot, Two DILFs and a werewolf walk into a coffeeshop, derek is hot, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtille/pseuds/Myrtille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this (http://prettiestalpha.tumblr.com/post/78590741360/prettiestalpha-imagine-after-all-this-nogitsune) thing from Prettiestalpha.</p><p>"    imagine after all this Nogitsune thing is over with, Sheriff, Chris and Derek go for coffees on the weekends and Sheriff talks about Stiles, Chris talks about Allison and Sheriff goes “Stiles is growing up fast, he’s handling well after all this” and Derek just mumbles out “yeah, Stiles is hot.” without even realising and there’s the most awkward silence in the history of silences. </p><p>    then later Derek gets a text saying “dad told me you thought I was hot, if that’s true, come say it to my face”. </p><p>    and Derek does and then they kiss forever."</p><p>Yay :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the absence of brain-to-mouth filter can also affect werewolves.

Derek may or may not have been hiding in his loft for three full days when he receives the text.

Scratch that. He’s not hiding at all; he merely _avoids_. Avoids Chris, who had the biggest (and scariest) mocking grin on his face when Derek literally ran out the coffee shop, and avoids the Sheriff. Whose face he doesn’t even want to think about.   
And yes, it’s been three days. Three days of sulking, lying to himself about what he said ( - _I must have thought about someone else. - I said he was pot. - No, wait. What. No_.), and waiting for the Sheriff to burst into the loft and shoot him. (“ _Yeah, he’s getting hot_.” That’s what he said. These exact words. As an answer to the Sheriff admiring how Stiles were holding up and was starting to grow into a real man. He’s a dead man.)   
  
  
So, he might be just a little jumpy. That’s probably why he drops his coffee mug and swears loudly when his phone bips on the table. He slowly gets up, walk around the coffee/ceramic mess on the floor, and get near the phone. He doesn’t touch it, just stares with wide eyes.

It’s a text from Stiles.

He breathes in and out, in and out, mutters “ _Who’s the werewolf? You’re the werewolf_ ”, nods to himself, picks up the phone, enters the code, open the new message.

And chokes on his own saliva.

By the time he manages to not die and catch up his breath, his decision is made. He _is_ the werewolf, ex alpha, who defeated beasts a lot of people never heard of, who managed to survive the death of his family, then his new pack, who grew into accepting himself and having healthy relationship with the annoying teenagers of Beacon Hills, who made a peace pact with the Argents.   
He’s not gonna let himself be deterred by a 17 year old boy.

So he grabs his phone, his keys, his leather jacket, storms out of the loft, jumps in the car, and starts driving towards the Stilinski household.

                                                                             ****

He just knocked on the window glass when he realizes that maybe he should have used the front door. He starts to jump down, but hears footsteps (Stiles’. For crying out loud, he recognizes Stiles footsteps. He’s _so_ screwed.), pull himself back up in a hurry only to find himself staring into the teenagers eyes through the glass.  
Teenager who, upon seeing his wide eyes and kind of panicked look, grins.

Little shit.

Stiles opens the window, and stands there, staring at Derek. Who suddenly doesn’t really know what to say.   
So of course, Stiles being Stiles, he’s the one who says it all.

“So, got something about my general physical aspect that you’d like to share with the class?”

Derek almost fall down.

He coughs, tries to start talking, catches Stiles eyes with his own, sees the shadows still there, light up a bit by the happiness filling the amber of his gaze. Sees the mouth that has spit all those heart-breaking things a few weeks ago smiling at him. Sees the cheeks that have grown hollow filling themselves with this amazing pink colour. And he hears.

Derek hears Stiles heartbeat, erratic, singing to him.

So he blurts out “You’re so hot. Like… _This_ hot”, tries to spread his arms to show Stiles exactly how much of hotness unities are filling him (a lot), catches himself right before doing it because now is not the time to fall out the window, and nods, both to Stiles and himself.

“Very hot”, he adds. (He might as well make sure Stiles’ got the point).

Stiles grin grow even wider (which is impressive, considering it was already really wide), and hauls him into the bedroom without warning.

Derek isn’t exactly sure how things went from there, but at one point they’re kissing, and it’s the best, and they never really stop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

(And even if the Sheriff actually shoots him, Derek thinks it’s still worth it.)


End file.
